


Differences in Common

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: The Future Is History [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Baby Mutants, Cross-cultural, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, High School, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mutant History, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, News Articles, News Media, Newspapers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Teachers, Teaching, X-Men Inspired, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: The Avengers & Co. are on semi-permanent leave and begin building new lives for themselves.Lenore and Yasha are offered jobs with the opportunity to teach at the new public school for mutants and are given the opportunity to shape the minds of more than just their students.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Future Is History [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222838
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're doing this a little differently this story. I'm only going to post once a week.  
> The first chapter or two is really simple, more of a building block, but it's necessary and I'm really excited about this story.
> 
> As always: Please be aware that none of this will make any sense without having read the rest of the series. It's all interconnected.

Yasha ran a hand over his jaw as he read over the email again. He sat back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

This had to be a joke. Their luck wasn’t this good and this particular stroke was too good to be true in any way, shape, or form.

“Is something wrong?” Lenore slid onto the couch and took his hand, rubbing her thumb along the back of it.

Yasha felt his lips turn up involuntarily and he let out a nervous huff of laughter.

“I was just offered a job.”

Her eyes raised.

“Look.” He turned the laptop for her to see better and watched her face go from surprise to happiness to shock as she read. His own stomach began to twist up in knots, but he banished them quickly enough; they’d make this decision together like all of the others.

“Yasha,” she breathed, eyes slowly sliding to lock with his. “They’re offering a job to  _ both _ of us.”

His smile grew hesitantly.

“Yeah.” He squeezed her hand lightly. “You want to think about it?”

She smiled to match his, squeezing back.

“No.”

  
  
  


Lenore pushed her hair, kept in a neat braid, back of her shoulder and straightened her blouse, brushing imaginary dust from the front of her jeans as she went.

A familiar knock came from the open door, causing her to look up with a smile.

“You ready?” Yasha stood leaning on his cane with a hopeful expression on his face and his eyes alight with anticipation.

Lenore looked around her classroom, with the star charts on the walls next to the photos of different settlements and cities on other planets. Desks were lined up in neat rows, just waiting to be filled with students to learn and held a copy of the syllabus on top of each.   
Her own desk sat at the front, a stack of books and notes that she’d edited and rewritten at least once a week in the six months since she and Yasha had accepted the job as teachers at the new  _ Stan Lee Memorial School for the Gifted _ . The blackboard behind her had her name and the basic outline of the syllabus written in her neat, yet blocky, runic handwriting.

She took a deep breath and turned back to her husband, nodding.

Yasha grinned. This was going to be good for them, they both knew that.

The sounds of laughter and cheers began to filter in from outside.

Through the windows, they could see the gates surrounding the school grounds open and students streaming in. The younger children had their parents dragging behind them in their excitement and fervor to find their classes.

Lenore smirked at Yasha and jerked her head back in the direction of his classroom.

“Best get to class; wouldn’t want to be late on your first day.”

“Alright, Miss Bossy.” He left with a wink.

  
  
  


Lenore took a deep breath as her students took their seats.

Most of the class, this hour made entirely of ninth and tenth graders, was twittering away in the halls, laughing and messing around, but they all became quiet when they entered the room and saw her sitting at her desk.

Midgardians, human or otherwise, tended to be so strange when they realized they were around someone from another planet. It was amusing on one hand, but unnerving on the other as they slid into their seats with their eyes trained on her but still texting back and forth on their phones as if she didn’t notice.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. They’d had an all-school assembly to welcome the inaugural classes of the school and they’d already done roll-call so she would be able to skip that for the day. She had their pictures and names memorized anyways.

“Alright, phones off and away, please.” She stood and stepped in front of her desk as the class complied. “My name is Lenore Lokidauttir-Barnes and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the school year.”

Someone coughed, but no one interrupted, so she continued.

“As you are all aware, this class is an Introduction to Interstellar Cultures. Can anyone tell me why this class might be important?”

She waited for an answer, but no one volunteered and many kept their eyes steadfastly on their desks.

“Mr. Mathews.”

The boy in the back row lifted his chin from where he’d left it resting on his fist with an expression that was a cross between confused and bored.

“Why do you think this class might be important?”

He stuttered a moment, obviously caught off guard.

“Um, well, I don’t- I don’t really see how it is.” He looked down and away.

Lenore was ready to speak, but another teenager raised their clawed hand timidly.

“How can we expect humans to understand or, at the very least, respect us if we won’t do the same for other people? Our planet has had visitors from all sorts of different planets over the years, some friendly and some not so much, and we still know absolutely nothing about them. It seems a little unfair to expect special treatment.”

Lenore smiled.

“Well put.” She turned to the class as a whole. “You are living in an era of exploration and knowledge. Every day your planet is making itself known more and more and  _ you _ , at such young ages, have the potential to affect the way entire species see your people.”

She paused to let that information sink in.

“The key to peaceful coexistence between anyone is mutual understanding,” she stressed. “That’s why this class is so important.”

Most of the class had pulled out paper and pens and were scribbling furiously by now.

“On your desks, you each have a copy of the syllabus detailing what we will be studying this semester. We will start with the basics of the major powers of this galaxy and the cultures surrounding them, such as the Kree, the Nova Corps, my people the Jotnar, and so on.” She waved towards the board behind her. “Then we will move on to the smaller settlements and colonies that created their own cultures, or the people that lost their homes for a variety of reasons.”

She leaned both hands on the nearest desk and scanned her class, making sure to catch the attention of everyone there.

“If you don’t get anything else out of this class, please understand one thing: Every living, sentient person in the cosmos wants to be treated as such. You want to be treated as a person, not any better or lesser than anyone else, and that is the way it should be. For everyone.” She grinned. “So let’s get started, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha teaches his other class and the duo discuss how their day went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here's the plan. Posting is going to be on Sundays and I'm going to try to have chapters ready in advance. (There's one more written and ready at the moment)
> 
> I will warn you that I have to send my computer to the shop soon because it's not working right, so things may freeze or slow down at some point, but I'll try and warn you ahead of time. Thanks!

Yasha smiled as the bell rang and he stood in front of his desk.

“Good morning.” He looked out over the classroom full of eager faces, curiosity and hope spilling off of them and distracting him for a moment.

Some of these kids had never had the opportunity to go to a school with other mutants before, let alone known that there were so many of them in such a small area. A strange feeling bubbled up in his chest when he realized that he was going to be the one to tell them their history, to show them that they weren’t alone and never had been.

He cleared his throat.

“Welcome to Mutant History. My name is James Barnes.”

A couple of heads shot up at that, recognition in all of their eyes.

“This class will be just like any other history class, but we will be focusing on the involvement of mutants in world events.” He nodded to their desks. “In front of you is a copy of the syllabus, but I will be sending them out in your emails at the end of the day as well.”

A few of the teenagers slid the papers in their backpacks, but several started scanning the pages with obvious hunger.

“Can anybody tell me about a famous mutant in history?”

Everyone stopped, wracking their memories for a name.

Yasha felt the confusion coming off of them.

One hand in the back rose.

“There’s that Magneto guy,” the boy offered.

Yasha nodded, just happy that someone had participated.

“Yeah, he is pretty famous. His name is Erik Lehnsherr, though.”

The kid blinked, apparently having never thought that the infamous villain might actually be a person.

“There are a number of mutants that were in positions of power over the centuries, but it’s not common knowledge,” he continued. “And that’s what this class is all about: Learning from our predecessors so that we can learn from their mistakes and build a better world.”

The sounds of pens on paper filled the room.

A hand being raised interrupted Yasha’s next thought.

“Yes.” He took a step closer with a smile.

“You said ‘we.’ So that means you’re really a mutant, too? It wasn’t just for the tabloids?”

Yasha grinned.

“I am, actually. Every teacher in this school is a mutant except for my wife; she’s from Jotunheim and teaches Intro to Interstellar Cultures.”

Another hand came up from the other side of the room, nervousness and hesitancy coming from the student.

“Are both of your parents human? How did the rest of your family react to you being a mutant?”

Yasha’s smile softened and he sat on the edge of his desk, hanging his cane from the edge as he folded his hands in his lap.

“Yeah, both of my parents are baseline humans, but my two younger siblings and I are all mutants.” He folded his hands together. “We were really lucky to end up with family and friends who were supportive, but a lot of you may not have had that opportunity.”

A couple of students shifted in their chairs uncomfortably.

“Which is why this class and others like it are  _ so _ important.” Yasha took a breath. “There will always be people who think that we are mistakes, that we should never have been born or been destroyed when we were, but we know that the world would be so different if they had had their way.”

He waved to the window and the city beyond it.

“Baseline humans have their own differences, those things that make each of them unique and different, and sometimes those differences might make things easier on them and sometimes they make them harder.” He gestured to his false eye and his bad leg as he said the last part. “But that doesn’t make any human more or less than another, and that rule applies to us, too. Regardless of what our relatives or so-called friends tell us.”

The class had stopped their note-taking to listen.

“We have been here for millennia, and we’ve been able to live alongside the humans as siblings, friends, coworkers, leaders, and followers.” He leaned forward. “Imagine what we could accomplish if we didn’t have to hide it and the whole planet was able to work together.”

  
  
  


Lenore entered the classroom on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Yasha’s neck from behind.

“So, how were your classes?”

He stopped working on the syllabus emails and turned in the chair, hugging her around the waist and placing his forehead on her stomach.

“Pretty good. Yours?”

She ran a hand through his hair as she thought, weighing the pros and cons of each class and listening to him hum contentedly.

“Some of the younger crowd were a little raucous, but that’s understandable at their ages.” She made a face. “I think I may need to have a whole week dedicated to correcting assumptions and wrong beliefs, though.”

Yasha made a small noise and lifted his head.

“Seriously? What could take a whole week to address?”

Lenore made her expression carefully deadpan.

“I was asked by one student if everyone from my planet was blue or did something happen to me.”

Yasha blinked slowly.

“You’re kidding.”

“I am not. What makes it even worse is this child was sitting next to another with scales and fins.” She sighed and pulled away to sit on the edge of the desk. “I had to spend the rest of that class explaining that not everyone in the universe looked like a baseline human and some weren’t even humanoid and that this wasn’t bad, but should be  _ celebrated _ .”

“Yeah, even some mutants forget that,” he sighed and went back to double-check he wasn’t leaving anyone out of the syllabus mass emails.

Lenore watched him type and scan the screen, a small, contented smile playing at his lips even when nothing particularly special was happening.

“You’re happy.”

He glanced up, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Yeah, I am. Are you?”

She reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of in front of his eyes, smiling.

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly desperate for comments at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student asks for something and the teachers are called in for a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily the worst chapter I've ever written, but I was struggling. A lot. But I got it posted on time!!!

**_Two weeks later…_ **

Yasha finished grading the last of his students’ tests, proud of them for working so hard.

Della had struggled a little at first, but switching from oral to written instructions had shown a  _ huge _ improvement.

He straightened the stack of papers on his desk and capped his pen, standing to leave, but was interrupted by his work phone ringing. It was after office hours, but he answered anyway as he started for the door.

“ _ Mr. Barnes? _ ”

Yasha recognized one of his students’ voices immediately.

“Hey, Lyle. What’s up?”

Shuffling could be heard in the background.

“ _ I’m sorry for calling you so late, but, I, uh… _ ”

Another voice mumbled something, but it was too quiet for Yasha to recognize. He frowned.

“Is there something wrong?”

“ _ No, _ ” Lyle insisted and sighed. “ _ I have this friend I used to go to school with and I was telling him about your class and he told a bunch of the other kids in the neighborhood and now they all really want to take the class, but, ya know. _ ”

Yasha nodded, understanding completely.

“But they’re not students.” He thought for a moment, an idea forming as he went down the stairs. “How many kids do you know of that are interested?”

Lyle stammered.

“ _ Of my friends? Maybe ten or so? And then they’ve all told a bunch of people, so maybe more? _ ”

Yasha hummed and rounded the corner to leave the building.

“I’ll tell you what, give me a few days and I’ll get back to you, okay?”

“ _ Really? _ ” Lyle let out a loud whoop and the voice in the background began asking questions.

“I can’t promise anything,” Yasha interrupted. “But I have an idea.”

  
  
  


He had come home that night quiet and thoughtful.

He wasn’t withdrawn; they’d been through too much for that. But he didn’t speak as much while they made dinner and even less when Lenore stopped trying to keep the conversation going.

It wasn’t like him. They always shared funny things that happened throughout the day or ideas they had or plans for things they wanted to do over the summer.

She finally asked him what he was thinking about when they went to bed and there was no getting around it.

The two lay side-by-side and were facing each other, Yasha staring off into the middle distance until Lenore’s voice brought him back to the here and now.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, or do I have to guess?”

He sighed, loosening some of the stiffness in his shoulders. He reached up and twined his fingers through hers.

“A bunch of kids from the local middle school want to take my class.”

Lenore squeezed his hand, offering comfort.

“And?”

“And,” he breathed. “I’m trying to figure out how I should bring the idea of public, after-school classes to the professor.”

Lenore hummed as she thought the idea over.

“You wouldn’t be taking any time out of your usual classes and you could always see if another teacher would be willing to help if the new ones got to be a bit much.”

He hummed an agreement.

She pondered their options, seeing her husband’s golden eye almost glow in the darkness.

“Just go to him tomorrow after hours,” she decided. “Explain the situation. Facts speak for themselves and he will be able to see the full picture when we’re too close to see for ourselves.”

  
  
  


The couple walked into the school, hands clasped together and content in their silence.

Lenore could tell Yasha was nervous, but she tried to balance his emotions out with her own calm demeanor.

Teachers milled about, preparing for their classes and making sure they had all of their paperwork turned in.

The duo began to walk past the open office door on their way to the stairwell.

“Hey, there you two are!” One of the office assistants ( _ Remy _ , Lenore remembered) waved at them from the front desk. “The professor wants to talk to you before the students start getting here.”

A wave of confusion passed between them, but Yasha reeled his gifts in quickly enough. Lenore squeezed his hand.

The professor’s office was tucked into the back of the main office, meant to be out of the way. It was only temporary, as he was only staying in Manhattan for the first semester, but every member of the staff including the school’s official principal had been in at some point or another.

Before one of them could knock, the older man’s voice carried through the wood inviting them in.

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Yasha smiled politely.

The professor grinned and waved to the two chairs in front of his desk.

“Yes,” he replied as they sat. “I did, but tell me: How are your classes coming?”

Lenore set her bookbag by her feet.

“I think it’s going well. Most of my students have been incredibly interested in the subjects, but there are always a few who don’t want to learn about other cultures.”

He looked to Yasha who was fiddling with the top of his cane.

“Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” His eyes dropped to the floor and quickly rose again. “The classes themselves are going great, pretty much the same reactions as Lenore’s.”

“But?” The professor’s mouth was curved up on one side.

“But,” he continued. “I’ve been told that there is some interest outside of the school for my class after school hours.”

Professor Xavier’s mouth opened, but Yasha quickly interrupted.

“I could do it maybe at five or six, twice a week maybe? It wouldn’t take up any more of my time that I would usually be spending with my students, but it would be an incredible opportunity to correct many people’s assumptions as well as help fill in the gaps of the education system.”

The professor held up a hand before he could continue.

“I think it’s a good idea. It’s actually the reason I called you two in here.”

Yasha’s jaw snapped shut and he looked to Lenore.

“I’ve received several requests by parents, siblings,  _ and _ several others, including teachers from other schools, for your classes to be made public.” He folded his hands on the desk. “So. I assume you two would be willing to teach after school?”

Lenore frowned.

“Both of us, sir?”

He nodded.

“Your class has garnered a specific interest from the local colleges. The dean of Columbia has spoken to me about offering you a position to do what you’re doing here.”

She couldn’t help but let out a laugh and shared a smile with Yasha.

“I think we’ll stick with the extra classes for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes to the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up four months late without Starbucks because we're in quarantine*  
> I have no explanations other than that I have had horrible writer's block and absolutely no ability to even look at a screen until today.

**Several Weeks Later...**

Natasha sat on the windowsill, appearing to ignore the obvious eyes on her.

Yasha hadn’t changed anything in his classroom at all. Each of the adults and guest students sat at the same desks as all of the children from his morning classes and the notes on the chalkboard hadn’t changed a jot.

He stood in front of a class full of eager faces with their eyes bright and their pens scribbling across pages. If a few of them had had fewer lines on their faces, you wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between them and his day students.

“Being a mutant in the world we live in is hard,” he announced. “There are some things that make it a little easier, but the most important thing is very rarely given. Can anyone tell me what that is?”

One of the teenagers raised her hand.

“Support and acceptance?”

Yasha smiled and nodded.

“Exactly. This is especially meaningful from people we look up to like close friends and family members.” He leaned on his cane with both hands. “But it takes a lot of work from  _ your _ side of things and isn’t always easy, so I invited my mother to speak from her point of view. Feel free to ask her as many questions as you like.”

Natasha stood and traded places with her son.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a hand shot up from the middle of the class.

“You’re the Black Widow, right?”

“I am.”

The voice came from one of the teenagers, a boy with long hair like James’ used to be but with significantly more metal in his face.

“Did that change how you reacted to finding out you had mutant kids?”

Natasha hummed.

“Maybe in part. Very few of my friends are baselines humans, so I was probably able to process babies climbing the ceiling better than most.” She silently thanked Lenore for reminding them to get their story sans time travel straight beforehand. “I mostly had trouble reminding myself not to treat any of them any differently.”

She wasn’t even lying.

“But they  _ are  _ different.” One of the parents. Natasha mentally labeled her as Karen.

“They are, but that doesn’t mean I have to  _ treat _ them differently.” She folded her hands behind her back. “My children are all the same people now as they were before I was told they were mutants.”

Another hand came up, this time from a big, burly man with streaks of dirt on his face and arms.

“How do you treat them the same and still make sure they’re getting all the help they might need?”

Natasha smiled.

“You do the same as you would in any other circumstance. A mutation is a talent, so you nurture that talent.” She gestured to Yasha. “His younger brother has a talent for acting, so we encouraged him to take theatre classes to harness that gift. He also has a talent for invisibility, so he has a tutor to help him control that gift as well.”

That may not have been the main reason Miss Pryde was tasked with training Danny, but they didn’t need to know that.

A woman three seats to the man’s left spoke up.

“But what if their gift is harmful to themselves or someone else around them?”

Her neighbor hissed an insult, but Natasha glared them quiet.

“Sometimes there can be dangers, but they are still the same kid you know and love.” Natasha grinned. “My daughter was born with venomous fangs, so we made sure she knew that biting wasn’t okay from the start. When one of my teammates gets upset, inanimate objects start exploding, so she found someone who could teach her how to control it.”

“And for those gifts that  _ can’t  _ be controlled, there are other options,” Yasha cut in. “One of the teachers at the school up north can’t touch another person without harming them, so she wears gloves and clothing that ensures no one can accidentally touch her. Sometimes a lifestyle change is necessary, but that’s true for many other things.”

A young boy in the front row, maybe twelve or thirteen, raised his hand.

“You said your friend was a mutant. I have a friend, too, but I don’t know how to help him.” He looked down at his lap. “I’m scared I’ll say something wrong without thinking about it.”

Natasha smiled.

“Asking that question is a good place to start.” She addressed the room at large. “The same rules apply as before: Your friend is the same person they were before they ever told you and they’re the same person after. Telling you is a show of faith that you will accept them no matter what.”

She looked back to the boy.

“Just be a good friend and apologize if you do say something wrong.”

He smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more a collection of moments now, I guess? I don't know. *shrugs*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Yorker's response to their new classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another article chapter! (I really like writing articles, it seems...)
> 
> I might end up writing more in this universe, but who knows.  
> Thanks to everyone who has been with me this long and thanks especially to @marvelriie on tumblr for helping me work through several snags and months of writer's block without making me feel like a useless slug.  
> Props to @fightyspidey on tumblr for the article title. My brain was dead and I couldn't word right.

#  Back to School: Public Flocks to After-School Classes

_ What do you know about Xandar? Who was the first mutant president of the United States? Where do you even go to learn these things? Let’s find out. _

By Josipa Pender

April 10, 2019

  
  


We live in an amazing, complex world. We are discovering new things every day; about ourselves  _ and _ the rest of the universe. Sometimes the things we learn are scary and others are exciting, but there’s just so much going on that it can be hard to understand it all.

And that’s where these two come in.

[Photo of Yasha Barnes and Lenore Lokidauttir-Barnes laughing in front of a chalkboard]

The Avengers and their families have been primarily absent from the public eye since March of last year when the earth had its first interplanetary war, as short as it was, but now two of the next generation are becoming superheroes in their own way. You might recognize them from an article with the Avengers in the  _ New York Times _ from November 2017 or one of several televised and radio interviews given shortly after.

Yasha and Lenore are teachers.

The  _ Stan Lee Memorial School for the Gifted _ is a public academy for human mutants and children from other planets and is an off-shoot of the very private  _ Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters _ .

“The school is designed to help support and train children who can’t fit in or get the help they need in other schools,” Lenore explained. “The students learn the same things they would anywhere else as well as more specific lessons based on their abilities.”

The school itself, working out of Brooklyn, is already groundbreaking and all teachers are superheroes in their own right, but what sets this school and these two teachers apart are their  _ after _ school classes.

The school opened public enrollment in December for baseline humans to take classes in the evening on mutant history and interstellar cultures. Each class meets once a week and each teacher has two classes a night, five days a week.

And this is all  _ after _ their classes during regular school hours.

The night classes consist of every kind of person from every walk of life. I saw parents, students from other schools, and people who were just plain curious. I was proud to be one of the latter.

Yasha Barnes, being a mutant himself, teaches the class on mutant history.

“I was always interested in it growing up. My dad always told me stories of the people he’d met decades before mutants were really in the public eye and I was curious about what else people didn’t know,” he said. “Now, as an adult, I see how ignorance or misunderstanding can make people afraid, but I believe that education brings people together, especially when you recognize how much our stories intertwine.”

He explained how mutants have been everywhere and been active participants in every historical event, on every side. Every moment humanity has experienced has been a  _ shared _ experience and he hopes that it will be a transformative lesson in how his students treat each other, regardless of species.

Many of his students shared the sentiment, talking about how the concern they didn’t even know they had carried was entirely absent at the end of the semester. (Except for the anxiety over final exams, that is)

The class on interstellar cultures is taught by Lenore Lokidauttir-Barnes, a brilliant and welcoming individual.

“Every culture on every planet misunderstands or is misunderstood by another at some point. This class is meant to help make that situation a little easier.”

Each week she has her students study a different culture and try to find similarities between themselves. I sat in on a lesson about Asgard.

Lenore gave us a short history of Asgard starting with its war-filled past, some of it with her own planet, and leading to the planet’s destruction and its citizens’ relocation and development into a more agrarian and artistic society.

“There is a saying amongst the Aesir: Asgard is not a place, but its people.”

She believes that a brief history and a discussion about a people’s beliefs and primary customs will go a long way to making stronger relationships between humanity and our neighbors. (And on our own planet)

Her students say they can’t wait for each class and many of them expressed a future interest in anthropology.

Will these classes spark a wider interest in cooperation and diplomacy? Who knows, but I can’t wait to find out.

_ The Xavier Institute has begun enrolling students for classes over the summer and welcomes everyone. You can contact them through  _ _ their website _ _. _

_ Plans are also being made to film and publish lessons from both subjects on  _ _ their YouTube channel. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome, as usual, but I would love to hear your opinions especially now that it's all kinda over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, oh, PLEASE leave me a comment? I thrive on comments.


End file.
